teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marina
Biography Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * Super Strength: Werejaguars possess incredible superhuman strength, to the point that they appear to be on par with Alpha werewolves. * Super Speed: As a Werejaguar, Marina can run much faster than even the most athletic human being. She is also able to lope on all fours at preternaturally enhanced speeds as well as simply on two legs. * Super Agility/Reflexes: As a werejaguar, Marina's agility and reflexes have been enhanced to superhuman levels which allows her to jump extremely high and far in a single bound and perform various gymnastic and acrobatic feats. This agility also extends to her reflexes, allowing her to easily dodge attacks and projectiles such as arrows and bullets before she can be hit. This, along with her speed, is the power that Marina mostly depends on when it comes to a fight. * Super Durability: As a werejaguar, Marina is much more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than a normal human which allows her to endure severe blows with only minor injury. While she is still vulnerable to open wounds like slashes and punctures such as being shot with bullets, it won't even slow her down though it can anger her enough to force her to transform against her will. * Super Senses: As an Werejaguar, Marina's senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch have been amplified to a superhuman degree. Her Werejaguar eyes are capable of seeing much farther than normal humans and in total darkness as well as seeing certain supernatural phenomenon; able to see a Kitsune's aura or the Nemeton while it is hiding itself. Like her jaguar counterparts, Marina has an incredibly acute sense of smell that can allow her to sense the emotional state of others track scents for up to several miles so long as they aren't covered up by stronger scents like chemicals or washed away by the rain. Her sense of hearing is also extremely well-developed, as she is able to hear a person's heartbeat and use it to determine if they're lying and can hear whispered conversations from a far distance. These senses, while working together, can help a werejaguar significantly in battle, aiding them in fighting at night, hearing the footsteps of approaching enemies before they can get close, and locating missing people by scent. * Accelerated Healing: As a Werejaguar, Marina possesses the ability to heal from most mild to moderate wounds within moments, and more severe wounds within hours. However, she heals more rapidly than the average shapeshifter This ability also extends to her immune system, granting her immunity to all human diseases and conditions, as well as making her unable to become drunk on alcohol or high on drugs as a result of her body healing her damaged cells too quickly. ** Longevity: Because Marina's rapid cellular regeneration prevents her from contracting most human diseases and conditions and replaces her degenerating cells at a constant rate, she ages much more slowly than a normal human and is granted a greatly-extended lifespan. It is unknown how old a wer jaguar can live, but the oldest known werewolf, Satomi Ito, is 110+ years old with the appearance of a 50 to a 60-year-old woman, suggesting that werewolves if they are not killed, could potentially live decades longer than even that. This also allows her to maintain her youthful appearance for a longer period of time. * Shapeshifting: As a Werejaguar, Marina is able to transform her body and partially-shift into a feline creature that resembles her jaguar counterpart. In this form, her irises glow a bright shade of jade green, her skin changes from its usual shade to a dark bluish-purple with with b spots, and her teeth and fingernails extend into fangs and claws. She has enough control over her transformations that she can selectively transform individual features as necessary, such as making her eyes glow, or extending her claws to cut or tear something. However, this requires her to concentrate and her transformation can be caused involuntarily as a result of intense emotions or on a full moon. ** Advanced Shapeshifting: Like her pack mates, Marina possesses the ability to shapeshift into a more animalistic form. In this form, she remains mostly in human though fur grows over her body and head though her hair is unaffected. She also displays distinct, stripe-like spots similar to those of a jaguar or a leopard. A unique feature is that the color of her fur changes depending on the brightness of her surrounding, appearing purple in a dark environment and light gray with a hint of blue in brighter lighting * Animal Instincts: As a Werejaguar, Marina possesses the same animal instincts as her jaguar counterparts which ives her intuitive instincts as to how a real jaguar would behave. As an apex predator, she can thus exert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats, and deer in order to force them to stand down and also share's a jaguar's hunting, predatory and solitary instincts. Despite having the solitary instincts of an jaguar, this mainly applies to those outside of her pack as Marina has no problem being around Alexander and Cayden both of whom she shares a close relationship with. Abilities Weaknesses * Mountain Ash: As Marina is a supernatural creature, she is vulnerable to rowan, both in its wood form and its incinerated form known as mountain ash. As a result, she is unable to touch or handle it as well as being unable to cross barriers made of mountain ash which can be used to keep her out of certain areas or trap her. * Wolfsbane: Yellow wolfsbane seemed to weaken Kate Argent when nothing else would, but it didn't have as extreme of an effect as it had on werewolves and werecoyotes. This could possibly be because jaguars are a feline species, not a canine species like the aforementioned shapeshifters, making them less vulnerable to the herb. It is unknown what effects, if any, other forms of wolfsbane, such as the blue and purple varieties, would have on werejaguars. * Full Moon: Though being a werecreature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the werewolf, werecoyote, or werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werewolf stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. * Werejaguars, like werewolves and werecoyotes, are beholden to the full moon, as it is the source of their powers. During a full moon, a werejaguar's powers will be enhanced to even stronger levels, but also come with a cost of enhanced agitation, aggression, and bloodlust that they will need to learn to control to prevent exposing their supernatural identity to humans and hunters. Werejaguars without training will be overcome with such rage and aggression that they will be compelled to attack any living creature they cross who crosses their path. This was evidenced by Kate Argent, whose control over her transformations was tenuous at best, and who inadvertently killed a gas station attendant after he heard her roaring in discomfort while trying not to shift and forced his way into the restroom where she was hiding. * Intense Emotions: Like their werewolf and werecoyote counterparts, werejaguars' transformations can be triggered by increased heart rates, which means that intense emotions such as anger, fear, stress, or lust can cause them to transform if they do not learn how to control their pulse. While pain usually helps shapeshifters remain human instead of transforming, it can have the opposite effect if the pain causes the shapeshifter to become angry, as evidenced by the werejaguar Kate Argent when she was shot by a hunterwhile trying to interrogate them on the identity of The Benefactor. Shapeshifters who are impulsive and reckless also have difficulty controlling their emotions and their transformations, which was demonstrated by Kate when it took her much longer to learn to control her werejaguar transformations than other shapeshifters like Scott McCall or Isaac Lahey, who learned to control their werewolf shifts by their second or third full moon. * Lunar Eclipse: Since werewolves and werecoyotes, who are beholden to the moon just like werejaguars, lose their powers during the phase in a lunar eclipse when the moon is in the Earth's umbral shadow, it can be assumed that werejaguars will also lose their powers during this lunar phase as well. * Electricity (possibly): Electricity is a weakness that seems to be shared by most animalistic shapeshifters, such as werewolves and werecoyotes, indicating that it could be a werejaguar weakness as well. This seems to be implied when Araya Calavera had a taser wand while preparing to battle Kate Argent, but since a werejaguar has yet to be electrocuted, it is unknown if this is truly a werejaguar's weakness or not. * Loud Noises: Like other supernatural creatures with heightened senses, Marina is vulnerable to sounds at certain frequencies. For example, the Argent hunters are known for using ultrasonic emitters that produce an extremely high-pitched noise that only animals and people with supernaturally enhanced senses can hear. Conversely, there are also certain subsonic, low-pitched sounds that can be used against werecreatures as well, as a group of Deadpool assassins used in Perishable. Sounds at this low frequency can cause Marina and other werecreatures to become incredibly disoriented, woozy, nauseous, and unable to control their bodies, to the point that others have mistaken them for being drunk. In this state, they are unable to defend themselves due to the sounds making them weak and unable to stand, walk, talk, or see clearly. Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Females Category:Female Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Characters